


The Misadventures of Payton Scott

by Elizabeth_Taylor



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Taylor/pseuds/Elizabeth_Taylor
Summary: A lot of stuff happened in 1981 between the months of January- May. Ronald Reagan was sworn in as the 40th president of the United States, The Oakland Raiders won the Super Bowl, Three workers were killed during a test of Space Shuttle Columbia, Ronald Reagan was shot in the chest, Space Shuttle Columbia launches on the STS-1 mission, a minor league baseball game between the Rochester Red Wings and the Pawtucket Red Sox became the longest baseball game in history, and Payton Scott was going through the worst year of her life. Why Is Payton Scott going through the worst year of her life you may ask. Well it all started when her dad's house almost got broken into while she was home alone. Now she can never be trusted home alone. With no baby sitters in Scranton Pa, she has been banned from both of her friends' house, and all of the people in her extended family live in Chicago the only option she has is to go to her dad's work, Dunder Mifflin, every day after school. There's only one problem though, her annoying neighbor, Jim Halphert, works at Dunder Mifflin. The only thing she looks forward to his getting revenge on Jim Halphert in the most cruelest way ever. All of this will all be documented in her journal.





	The Misadventures of Payton Scott

1/11/81

Tomorrow is the start of my misery! Why will tomorrow be the start of my misery? Well, while I was home alone one day in October because my dad was at work,some guy named Humphrey Gore almost broke into the house. Humphrey didn't break in though because Humphrey was stupid. Humphrey kept hitting on the door multiple times, even though Humphrey could've broke into the house through the window because the windows weren't even locked. The police eventually arrested Humphrey. Apparently, this was Humphrey's first time trying to commit a crime. Humphrey will be released from jail next month.Despite the fact that Humphrey failed to break into the house,my dad won't let me stay home alone until further notice. Since they're no baby sitters in Scranton Pennsylvania, all the members in my extended family live in Chicago, Illinois, Indiana,or Ohio, and I have no mom, I would have to go to one of my friend's house every day after school. 

 

The first option was to go to my friend Eliot's house every day after school. Eliot and I played board games, watched TV,and did some homework. It's safe to say that Eliot and I were having a lot of fun, until one day Eliot and I were throwing a football inside the house. I threw the football to hard and broke his mom's $1,000 vase. Lets just say Eliot's mom was really mad me. She made my dad pay for the vase and she banned me from her house. My dad grounded me for 3 weeks. 

 

The second option was to go to my other friend, Charlie's house every day after school. Charlie and I also had a lot of fun. We done most of the same things Eliot and I did. Until, one day in December I was running up the stairs in Charlie's house. While I was doing that I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle. Charlie's parents banned me from their house, but my dad asked Charlie's parents to watch me until he found someone else. Luckily, Charlie's parents said yeah. I don't think that was a good idea to banned me, but whatever.

 

 

My dad and I honestly didn't know where I was going to go next. Going to a family member's house wasn't an option because all the members in my extended family live in Chicago. I used to live in Chicago, until my mom died on September 5th, 1970 because my dad told my mom I funny joke while she was eating chicken nuggets. Apparently, the joke was so funny that she got one of the chicken nuggets she was eating got lodged in her throat. That's why I never eat chicken nuggets. That's why my dad made me leave the Windy City to live in Scranton,Pennsylvania, aka a sad excuse of a city. I'm going a bit off topic here in this journal. Anyways, I didn't know who was going to watch over me, until about a couple weeks ago.

 

December 18th was my dad's birthday, and the last day of school before Christmas break. While my dad and I were eating birthday cake he told me he found some people to watch me after school. I wasn't really happy about that news. I asked him where are these people and who are they. What my dad said next was the worst thing he had ever said to me. My dad said that I will have to go to his work, Dunder Mifflin, everyday after school starting on January 12th. I wasn't really thrilled with that idea because my annoying neighbor Jim works at Dunder Mifflin. I hate Jim with a burning passion because Jim never gets in trouble for anything. Here are a few examples.

 

For starters, Jim took my plant that I had to grow in third grade for a month to pass the 4th quarter in Science.The plant was in the front yard as usual. When I woke up one day the plant was gone! I suspected that Jim took the plant. When I went to Jim's house to ask him if he took the plant he said no. 3 days after the plant was due he said yeah. I was so mad at Jim! His parents or my dad weren't even mad at him. Jim didn't get in trouble or anything. Guess who got a F in science, I did. Who got a lecture from their dad about how grades are important, I did of course. Guess who had to take summer school so they won't fail the 3rd grade, I did! Debatably the worst summer of my life.

 

 

Another time Jim got under my skin was last week. Last week I was shoveling the snow in the driveway. While I was doing that Jim decided it will be a good idea fill up a bucket with ice water and pour it on me. It was 10 degrees outside. When Jim dumped the ice water on me I was mad. So mad I chased Jim around the street with a shovel. My dad was "disappointed" in me because I chased his “nice friend” around with a shovel. My dad wouldn't even hear my side of the story. Not only that, but I was forced to apologize to Jim. 

 

 

Another time Jim made me mad was last Halloween. Every Halloween my dad puts my pumpkin that I carve every year on the front porch. Well last Halloween my pumpkin suddenly disappeared from my front porch. My first guess was of course Jim. The next day I went to go confront Jim. Surprise, surprise, turns out he did take the pumpkin and smashed it. I wasn't even mad though because I carved a new pumpkin that was 100% better than the pumpkin Jim took. Jim did a lot of other things.

 

 

If I ever describe Jim to a random person they'll think he is a stupid 12 year old boy. Surprisingly, Jim isn't a stupid 12 year old boy, Jim is a stupid 27 year old loser who still lives with his parents. I'm not even joking. I don't think Jim is any better at work because every day my dad tells me all the pranks Jim did during work on this guy named Dwight. Jim did the following pranks on Dwight; Stapler in jello, putting all of Dwight's stuff in a vending machine, covering Dwight's desk in wrapping paper, and many more. I don't know Dwight, so I don't know if Dwight is a jerk or not. My dad also told me that Jim is well liked in the office. I hope he was joking when he said that. I don't know why Jim isn't even fired yet. If, I was Regional Manager at Dunder Mifflin I would fire Jim with no hesitation. I don't know what Jim has against me. I mean the only bad thing I did to him was break his parents' windows with a baseball 23 times over the course of 8 years I lived on Kelm Street. I wanted to see how far I could throw the baseball. No one in the house got hurt though, so that's good.

 

 

I've always wanted to get revenge on Jim ever since I've met Eliot in the 3rd grade. How I've met Eliot is a pretty interesting story. Back In the 3rd grade Eliot was bullied by this boy named Sean. Sean would bully Eliot because he stuttered a lot. Sean use to punch Eliot a lot, Sean mocked Eliot's stutter, and Sean threatened to kill Eliot. I told Mr. Saberto, the principal at Pompeii Elementary school, about Sean terrorizing Eliot. What Mr. Saberto said to me next made me so mad. Mr. Saberto said and I quote, "Eliot should handle his own problems. Just worry about yourself." Days, weeks, and months passed by, but Sean still bullied Eliot. I was growing tired of Sean bullying Eliot over a little stutter. I made a goal to myself that I was going to get revenge on Sean for Eliot before the school year was over. On one march day in 1979 I brought a clown mask to school and put it on to scare Sean. At the end of the school day I put on the clown mask and walked up to Sean. Screamed real loud into Sean's face. I scared Sean so badly he peed his pants in front of his friends. It was so hilarious. A few days later Eliot and I became friends. Around May Sean did apologize to Eliot and now Eliot and I are now acquaintances with Sean. Eliot eventually stopped stuttering with a lot of speech therapy. All of that trouble only because of one little stutter. Everything was good until the beginning of 4th grade.

 

 

At the beginning of 4th grade my class had 2 new students named Charlie and Salaman. Charlie came from a small town in Arizona. Salaman moved to Scranton because his dad got fired from his job in Philadelphia. Salaman liked this girl named Mary, so he tried to impress her by picking on Charlie. First Salaman started calling Charlie names like idiot and stuff like that. Then Salaman started giving Charlie swirlies daily. Salaman spit in Charlie's hair a few times. Do you know what Mr. Saberto and the teachers did about Salaman bullying Charlie? They did nothing. On one Sunday in April I made some mud and put the mud in a bucket. On Monday I told my dad the mud was for a science project, but I was actually going to dump it on Salaman when I get inside my classroom. None of the teachers or Mr. Saberto were concerned when I went inside Pompeii Elementary school with a bucket of mud. When I went inside my classroom I saw Salaman talking to Mary. The timing was perfect to pour mud on Salaman. I walked up to Salaman and with no hesitation I dumped the mud on him. Before you knew it,my entire class was laughing at Salaman including Mary. Mrs. Julie, my 4th grade teacher, yelled at me and sent me to the principal's office. I got a phone call from home and a detention. Yes, Pompeii Elementary school is the only elementary school in Scranton and possibly in the USA to give out after school detentions. My dad grounded me for 2 weeks, but it was worth it. Charlie became friends with Eliot and I. A few days after that infamous “Mud Incident.” No seriously I'm in the 5th grade now and kids won't stop talking about it. Salaman moved away a few weeks after that "Mud Incident", but Salaman moved away because his dad got a new job not because of me.

 

 

Not a lot of people like what I do to the bullies especially Mr. Saberto, and my dad. My dad always say, "Two wrongs don't make a right", but my dad loves Jim's pranks and Jim doesn't get in trouble for anything. If a person doesn't get punished for all the wrong he or she is doing, then the person needs to be put in his or her place. 

 

 

The only thing I'm looking forward to tomorrow is getting revenge on Jim. Since last week was my last school week going to Charlie's house Charlie and I decided to invite Eliot so all 3 of us can plot our revenge. Well technically my revenge because I just told Eliot and Charlie about Jim until the last day of school before Christmas break. Eliot and I went to Charlie's house so all three of us can figure out what to do with Jim. Eliot came up with the idea to cover his car with post it notes. Charlie and I thought that was a good idea. Charlie said that he can steal his father's hair dye, so he could dye Jim's hair red. I thought that would be impossible, until I remembered that my dad told me once that Jim some times sleeps on the job, so there's a possibility that Charlie can dye Jim's hair. Eliot and Charlie kept on arguing which idea was better, until all three of us decided that we can just do both of those ideas. For the next four days Eliot, Charlie, and me were figuring out how are we going to execute our plan. All three of us decided that Eliot and I will be covering Jim's car with post it notes, while Charlie will be dying Jim's hair, if Jim falls asleep during the job tomorrow. If Jim doesn't fall asleep then Charlie will help Eliot and me cover Jim's car with post it notes. I seriously don't know why Jim still hasn't been fired from his job.

 

The other good thing that I'm excited about tomorrow is writing everything down in my old red journal when I come home from Dunder Mifflin tomorrow. Well It is 9:30 pm, so I have to go to bed now. Maybe tomorrow will be a good day if the plan goes right. I shouldn't even have to be going through this stress. I mean I'm only in the 5th grade and I just turned 11 10 days ago.

 

 


End file.
